You Will Always Be In My Heart
by Hyuuga Miharu
Summary: Sakura has a heart problem. Sasuke finds out. He decided to make Sakura's remaining days the happiest day of her life. But something happened that changed both of their lives. R&R! SasuxSaku Edited! 06/27/08 Character death


****

Disclaimer:

I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

**"You will always be in my heart****"**

Sasuke is walking towards the Hokage's office. Sasuke has came back to Konoha a week ago. He had a mission that he just accomplished. He also started to fall for his pink-haired teammate. Even thought he denies it, deep inside his heart, he knows he cares for her.

Sasuke arrived at the front of Hokage's door towards her office. He was about to knock but he heard Tsunade and another person discussing about something. A girl? Sakura? He thought. He decided to listen to what they are talking about.

"Sakura. Are you sure you don't need a donor for your heart? You're condition is getting worse." Tsunade said softly.

"I don't want anywant to donate their heart to me, Tsunade-sama. It feels like I killed somebody," Sakura paused "and I already accept that I'm going to die."

'_No... Sakura can't die. I mean she doesn't look like she's sick.' _Sasuke thought then frowned.

"But, SAKURA! THINK ABOUT THE PEOPLE WHO YOU WILL LEAVE BEHIND! THEY LOVE YOU! WE LOVE YOU!" Tsunade yelled. Sasuke knows that Tsunade is crying. It's obvious from her voice.

"It's just the same, Tsunade-sama. Everyone will experience to die. The only difference is that... I will die earlier." Sakura looked at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes.

"I KNOW THAT SAKURA! I'M NOT AN IDIOT! BUT... YOU'RE TOO GOOD TO DIE. WE NEED YOU HERE. PLEASE! I WILL DONATE MY HEART TO YOU, SAKURA." Tsunade yelled.

"No." Sakura said firmly.

"BUT-!"

"Tsunade-sama, please calm down." Sakura said softly trying to calm the Godaime.

"I CAN'T! I TREATED YOU LIKE MY OWN DAUGHTER AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?!"

"Tsunade-sama. My decision is final. I have to go." Sakura performed a seal then disappeared in a smoke.

"BUT-!" Tsunade sighed. She rubbed her temples. "That girl is too stubborn." She muttered under her breath.

Sasuke waited for 5 minutes before entering, so the Hokage will not be suspicious. He knocked three times then he entered.

"Ah, Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked trying to be cheerful as hard as she could but failed.

"I finished my mission, Hokage-sama." Sasuke said trying to act normal.

"Good. You're dismissed." Tsunade said.

"Hn." Sasuke walked towards the door and went out and closed the door slowly. He kept thinking about the condition of Sakura's heart. Is it that bad? She can't die. He had to ask her to be his girlfriend as soon as possible. He wants her to be happy before her time runs out. He wants to spend more time with her...

**NEXT DAY; TEAM 7's meeting at the Bridge**

Sasuke leaned at the railing of the bridge. He had been planning all night of how was he going to ask Sakura to be his girlfriend. He decided to be himself. Why try hard right when you can be yourself? Not so far away, he can sense Sakura's chakra. He turned his head to see Sakura running towards him.

"Ohayo Sasuke." Sakura greeted with a smile.

Sasuke frowned.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked.

"Where's the -kun?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura's winced but quickly calmed herself. "So, no big deal?"

"Don't you love me anymore Sakura?" Sasuke asked walking towards her.

Sakura backed away. "U-Uh. I still do. But I thought that maybe you want me to stop annoying you."

"I didn't say to you to stop annoying me." Sasuke said.

No reply. Sakura just looked down, bangs covering her eyes.

"Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked as he lift Sakura's chin so Sakura will look at him.

Sakura didn't answer. She was too shocked to answer.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura whispered.

"Because you're annoying." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You're annoying too, you know." Sakura said and she hugged Sasuke.

"Is that a yes?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you think, baka?" Sakura teased.

Sakura pulled away and looked at him. He was smiling.

"Aishiteru." They both said in unison.

"Ahem. So is the show over, lovebirds?" Kakashi asked grinning under his mask while reading his 'beloved' Icha Icha.

"Kakashi-sensei, why do you have to interrupt?" Naruto asked pouting.

"What the hell? When did you both get here?" Sasuke asked eyebrows twitching.

"Uh, like before you start your confession to our cherry blossom?" Kakashi said while scratching the back of his neck. Sakura blushed.

Sasuke started to mutter something about 'burning Icha Icha and how to kill a perverted sensei'

"I heard that." Kakashi said then bonked the Uchiha prodigy on the head.

"Kakashi-sensei why are you so early today?" Sakura asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh. Nothing. Just felt like it." Kakashi said coolly.

"Hn." Sasuke grunts, his face turning into shade of red.

"By the way, you are all dismissed. I got a date today with a GIRL so no meeting." Kakashi said.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei, who's the GIRL?" Naruto asked, eager to know who was that GIRL who would go on a date with Kakashi.

Kakashi winked. "It's Anko."

"NANI?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hai." Kakashi said as he closed his book. "Ja ne." Kakashi said, disappearing in a smoke.

"Well, that was unexpected. Oh well. Ja ne Sakura-chan, Ja ne Teme." Naruto waved then ran towards Ichiraku.

"Are you happy Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"Very." She replied with a smile.

"You're busy tommorow?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Why?"

"Maybe we can go to the park tommorow evening? What do you say?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Sakura said then she giggled. _'I'm gonna miss her laugh.'_ Sasuke thought.

**SAKURA's POV**

Sakura is battling with her thoughts.

'_Sasuke-kun is acting really weird.'_

'**What do you mean weird?' **Inner Sakura asked.

'_Can't you see? First, he confessed to us. Second, he's smiling!'_

'**So? What's wrong with smiling? He's human, right?'**

'_Duh, I know that! But this is Sasuke-kun we're talking about. THE ice-block Uchiha Sasuke is SMILING?'_

'**I really don't get what's wrong with that. I mean, his brother is dead, so is Orochimaru. I think he will show more emotion from now on.'**

'_Yeah. I think you're right.'_

'**Hell yeah, I'm right!'**

'…_Don't be so confident.'_

'…**Sorry.'**

* * *

**(TIMESKIP)**

**HARUNO's RESIDENCE; SAKURA's P.O.V**

"This is it." I said looking at the old team seven picture. "I'm going to tell him, tonight."

'**Aww… I don't want to cry. Our make-up will be ruined.'**

'_Damn, I just wish I wouldn't die tonight. I still want to spend time with my friends.'_

'**OUR friends.'**

'_Yeah.'_

'**C'mon! Let's go. The time is running out, you know?!"**

'…_Okay.'_

* * *

**AT THE PARK; NORMAL POV**

Meanwhile, Sasuke is waiting for Sakura to arrive. He had prepared a picnic basket for them. He saw Sakura coming towards him.

Sakura arrived and bounced her way to Sasuke and sat down beside him.

"Sasuke, I have something to tell you." Sakura said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. _'I think she will tell me about the condition of her heart.'_ Sasuke thought sadly.

"Okay… First of all, don't forget that I love you so much…"

"I know." Sasuke interrupted. _'Damn, I just wish she wouldn't tell me her death wish. Not now, Kami-sama.'_

"Don't interrupt me Sasuke-kun!"

"Fine."

"Okay… I also want you to tell this to the other teams and Tsunade-sama."

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke said pretending not to know anything.

**SAKURA's POV**

"A-ano…"

I winced when I suddenly felt a pain on my chest. I put a hand on my heart and breathed deeply.

'_Kuso… Not now… It freaking hurts…'_

"I-I'm," I said slowly. _'I can't last longer. It hurts like hell…'_

"You're what?" Sasuke said.

I suddenly fainted, but not before saying, "…dying."

And everything blacked-out in my vision.

**END OF SAKURA's POV**

"No. Don't die, Sakura! HELP!" Sasuke yelled and carried Sakura in his arms. Suddenly ANBUs took her from Sasuke's arms and carried Sakura bridal style and ran towards the Konoha Hospital with Sasuke panicking behind them, shocked and can't believe what's happening to Sakura. _'No. She can't die now.'_ Sasuke thought.

* * *

**AT THE HOSPITAL****;**

"NURSE! CALL HOKAGE-SAMA! TELL HER SAKURA-SAMA IS IN DANGER! NOW!" The ANBU yelled, while the nurses are panicking. The nurses took a bed and gently placed her there and they ran towards the emergency room. Sasuke just stood there shocked and mouth parted. He punched the wall beside him and it cracked. He clenched his bleeding hand and waited for any results.

**10 minutes later**

Sasuke is leaning on the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest his eyes closed but he felt that his hand is numb because of the nervousness he's feeling.

"SASUKE-TEME! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO SAKURA-CHAN?" Naruto running towards Sasuke with the other Ninjas. Sasuke didn't answer. He didn't even flinch. This made Naruto mad, eyes turning into crimson. He grabbed Sasuke by the collar and shook him violently.

"HOW DARE YOU JUST STAND THERE, TEME? I KNEW IT. YOU NEVER LOVED SAKU-" Sasuke punched Naruto and Naruto stumbled against the wall. He looked down to Naruto. His eyes were covered by his bangs.

"Don't you dare say that I don't love her. It doesn't mean that I don't show my emotions, is that I don't love her. So you have no right to yell that to my face." Sasuke whispered angrily.

Naruto didn't say anything.

An awkward silence filled the hall. All they can hear is the sniffing and sobbing of Hinata, Tenten, and especially Ino who was leaning on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Dobe, what do you expect me to do? Cry and shout like you do? They don't make sense. You're just wasting your voice." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, where is Sakura?" Tsunade asked quickly.

"Room 121." Sasuke answered.

Tsunade ran to the direction of the room with Sasuke following her. Tsunade saw Sakura laying in the bed with tons of tubes connected to her. Tsunade sobbed and covered her face with her hands. Sasuke tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to him.

"I need you to do a favor." Sasuke said.

Tsunade didn't reply. She just nodded her head for him to go on.

"Give my heart to Sakura. I'm willing to be her donor." Sasuke said, glancing at Sakura quickly.

"W-wha? How did you know?"

"I heard you talking with her in your office."

"So you heard that she will be angry if you donate your heart to her right?" Tsunade warned.

"Yeah. But she will wake up then she will know that I'm already dead. So she can't be angry with me forever."

"Are you sure, Sasuke?" Tsunade looked at him worriedly.

"Yes. I don't want her to die. She still has many missions to accomplish."

Tsunade smiled warmly. "She's lucky to have a guy like you."

"No." Sasuke smiled slightly. "I'm lucky to have her. She is, after all, the girl who loved me for all this years."

"Fine. Come with me."

"Wait." Sasuke took a piece of paper and saw a pen beside Sakura's bed. He wrote her a short message. He placed it on top of the table beside her. He kissed Sakura on the forehead for the last time. He squeezed her hands hard. Then he followed Tsunade outside the room. He glanced at Sakura before smiling and he closed the door slowly.

'_Sakura, I will save you…'_

* * *

**OPERATION ROOM;**

"Sasuke, are you really sure about this?" Tsunade asked again. Sasuke glared at her.

"I told you already." He muttered, irritated. He was already laying down on the operating bed.

"TEME!! WHAT THE HELL? LET US IN! WE WANT TO SEE OUR FRIEND! TEME!" Naruto shouted from outside the door.

"Do you want to see them?" Tsunade asked.

"No." Sasuke said to Tsunade.

"TEME! OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR, NOW!" Naruto yelled banging the door.

"TAKE CARE OF SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted. "FOR ME!"

"Start?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai." Sasuke answered. _'Aishiteru, Sakura…'_

Then everything blacked out.

**NEXT DAY; SAKURA'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

**Sakura's dream****;**

"_Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called. "Where are you going?"_

_Sasuke smiled and held Sakura's cheek._

_"Aishiteru, Sakura." Sasuke said then he walked away._

_"SASUKE-KUN! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Sakura screamed._

**End of Sakura's dream**

"SASUKE-KUN! DON'T LEAVE!" Sakura screamed and sat up from her bed. She looked at her surroundings.

_'White? Heaven? No… I'm in the hospital?'_

'**Yeah.'**

'_I'm still alive?' _Sakura thought happily.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Naruto yelled and gave Sakura a bone-crushing hug.

"OW! NARUTO-BAKA! CAN'T. . . BREATHE!" Sakura gasped.

Neji bonked Naruto on the head. "Baka! She's turning purple."

"Oh my god! Gomen, Sakura-chan."

All the girls hugged her but not too tight, afraid that they may hurt her.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Uh." They all said in unison.

Sakura glanced to her left. She saw a note with Sasuke's handwriting. She read it.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Don't get mad at me, okay? I just did it because I love you. Yes, you're right. I donated my heart to you, the one that is beating on your chest right now. Always remember Sakura, as long as it is still beating, my love for you will not fade away. Take care of it, okay? Sayonara. Aishiteru, Sakura. You will always be in my heart..._

_Love, Sasuke._

Sakura crumpled the paper and threw it on the floor. "No..." She whispered as she burst into tears. "Nooo! Sasuke-kun! Don't play with me! I know you're hiding somewhere."

"Sakura, we're sorry." The girls said while hugging her.

"I hate you, Sasuke-kun! You're so UNFAIR!" Sakura sobbed.

'Aishiteru, Sakura.' she remembered what he said to her. "Aishiteru... Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**SASUKE'S GRAVE****;**

_What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Wasn't one of a kind,  
A precious pearl  
When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed_

Sakura put a white rose on Sasuke's grave. She is still crying.

"Sasuke-kun... I promise. I will take care of your heart." Sakura said then she smiled softly.

"Sakura, let's go." Her friends said.

"Okay," she paused as she stood up, "Sayonara, Sasuke-kun. Thank you for everything." Then Sakura and her friends walked away.

_Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now…_

* * *

**THE END!!**

* * *

Aww... Sad ending, ne? Oh well. Hope you guys like it. This is a quick fan fiction that popped out inside my head. So reviews please. Thank you very much!

Arigato! Once again, **don't forget to review.**

**(A/N: **Don't you think that the edited version is better? I edited all the wrong spellings, and such. I also added some thoughts, lines, and the song is **Gomenasai **by **TATU**. By the way, the song is a background song NOT Sasuke's funeral song. xD**)**

Thank you to those who already reviewed. I appreciate it. And also to those who have read and liked my story, thank you.

**Edited on: June 27, 2008**

**-Hyuuga Miharu-**


End file.
